


Two Truths and a Lie

by starrynightshade



Series: The Less Dangerous of Two Truths [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need to talk.” Said May, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“About?” he asked, sorting the papers on his desk into the appropriate stacks. </p><p>“It’s Skye.” She said. That caught his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Set between S2 E2 and S2 E3.

Coulson’s head snapped up at the knock on his his door. “Come in.” 

“We need to talk.” Said May, closing the door behind her.

“About?” he asked, sorting the papers on his desk into the appropriate stacks. 

“It’s Skye.” She said. That caught his attention.

Coulson set down the papers in his hand, looking up at her. “Is she alright? Did something happen?” 

“No, nothing happened to her.” May assured him.

“What’s wrong then? Is it her training? Is it Ward?” 

May wished Skye could see him right now, fretting over her well-being like an overprotective father. She knew the young woman had been feeling somewhat abandoned by his frequent absence from the base and May wanted her to know that he didn’t care about her an less. 

“If you would listen,” she said “instead of spewing theories, I’d be able to tell you.”

“Right. Sorry.”

She perched herself on the corner of his desk. “I just had a very interesting conversation with her.”

“About what?” 

“You and I, actually.”

“Oh.” Phil said before a worried look fell across his face. “What does she know?”

“The less dangerous of two truths.”

“So we make sure that she thinks there’s only one secret to know.” Phil said. “Just to be clear, what exactly does she think is going on?”

“Not long debriefings and strategic meetings in your office, that’s for sure.” Phil’s forehead creased in confusion. “I believe I heard her refer to it as ‘the frickle-frackle’ to Trip once.” May clarified.

“She thinks we’re having sex in my office?” He asked. 

May smirked. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

He picked her hand up off the desk, intertwining their fingers. “Oh, only every time you walk in here in one of those v-necks.” He said. “But I’m really quite fond of this desk, and I’d hate for any…accidents to happen.”

“I can’t help it if I miss you.” May said, defending herself.

Coulson smiled, pulling her hand up to his lips. “I miss you too.”

“She approves, by the way. I thought you’d want to know.”

“I figured she would.” 

“Promise me you’ll make some time for her.” May said as she brushed his hair back with her free hand. “She really misses you.”

He gave her a sad smile. “I miss her too. But, that’s one of the sacrifices I have to make for the job. A job that I should probably get back to, now that I think of it.” 

May hopped off the desk as Coulson stood up from his chair. “I won’t get in your way.” She said. “Do me a favor before I go though?”

“What’s that?” 

“Mess my hair up a little? She’s monitoring the hallway and we have a story to sell.” 

He grinned, weaving his fingers through her dark hair and giving her a proper kiss. “Is that good enough?” He asked. 

“It’ll do.” May said, pulling away and walking towards the door. “For now, anyway.”


End file.
